


tell me im special (since no one else will)

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, lou ellen is the real mvp, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they work at a daycare together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: He was dressed head to toe in Will’s clothes.Lou Ellen, who had long since abandoned her name tag station, was already standing near Will when he walked in. “Is that-?” she asked quietly, and Will noddedA little boy named Connor ran up to Nico and tugged on Nico’s hand.“Mr. Nico?” he asked. “Which superhero are you dressed up as?”Nico smiled, but it was directed straight at Will rather than the boy.Prompt is "Hero/Captive'" - Day 3 of Solangelo Week 2018





	tell me im special (since no one else will)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idek if this technically fits the category but im not going back  
> sorry its this one is shorter than the others. it took 4 cookies and a power nap to get done, but i really liked writing this so please enjoy lmao
> 
> lou ellen is the true mvp and thats the tea

 

Will first met Nico when he got a job at a local daycare center; the same daycare where Nico was already working. 

   (Technically it’s not where they first met since they’ve been going to school together for almost twelve years. Even if they never talked outside of school, they were probably paired up for projects throughout the years. But Will doesn’t count those times because this is where he met the real Nico)

   It was almost weird to see Nico working there considering his rep at school. His constant all-black attire gave off a very “parents hate me,” vibe. (Which is also a lie; Naomi Solace and Sally Jackson love Nico to pieces). Will was surprised that Lou Ellen never mentioned anything specifically about him in any of her work stories when she was convincing Will to apply. She never really bothered to even give Will the names of the other people who work there. Then again, Lou Ellen isn’t one to judge people she doesn’t know. 

   It was surprising to see how easily he and Nico clicked. Something about working alongside each other for six hours a day every Saturday. It took Will a few months to build up the confidence to ask Nico out, but thankfully Nico accepted when he did. 

They had been dating for around six months when Nico walked in late that day to the daycare.

Once a month, they had a “theme” day on the last Saturday of the month. Everyone who worked there tried to make an effort to dress up so they could influence the kids to do it as well. Nico always strived for something dark, Lou Ellen liked to go all out, and Will just tried to find the most ridiculous thing he could to get a laugh out of the kids. 

That specific Saturday was “superhero day.” Almost all of the kids came in capes and costumes. There were many classic DC and Marvel heroes, and some that were just made up or creative interpretation. One kid came as Where’s Waldo, which made Lou Ellen and Will’s day. There were name tags at the front, and Lou Ellen was in charge of asking everyone who they were so everyone would know who they were. (It was more for the sake of them and not the kids.)

   Lou Ellen, who was dressed as Robin, was taking photos of Will in his Wonder Woman Snuggie, finally commented on Nico’s absence. 

   “I can’t wait for that darling boy of yours to see this outfit,” she snickers as Will mocked-model posed. “Where is he anyway.”

   Will shrugged. He would be lying if he didn’t notice that the Italian had yet to arrive. However, Nico had a habit of being late (he was the best with the kids, so nobody ever commented on it) to work, so Will wasn’t really that concerned.

   Will was breaking up two kids who were fighting about which one of them was the real spiderman when Nico walked in. 

   He was dressed head to toe in Will’s clothes. A pair of grey sweatpants that Nico had borrowed once and never gave back. A yellow shirt with the words “save the bees” across the front that Will had accidentally left at Nico’s house. A blue sweatshirt that Nico stole back when they were first dating. He was even wearing Will’s socks, the pink ones with avocados that Will had been looking for, for weeks. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and Will was in love.

   Lou Ellen, who had long since abandoned her name tag station, was already standing near Will when he walked in. “Is that-?” she asked quietly, and Will nodded

   A little boy named Connor ran up to Nico and tugged on Nico’s hand.

   “Mr. Nico?” he asked. “Which superhero are you dressed up as?”

   Nico smiled, but it was directed straight at Will rather than the boy. “I’m dressed up as my boyfriend,” he said. “He’s the biggest hero in my life.”

   While the kids who overheard  _ awwed _ and cooed, Will could feel himself melting into the floor.  _ This boy is too perfect.  _

   “Damn,” Lou Ellen snorted quietly so only Will could hear. “That was smooth.”

* * *

   It was an hour or so later during snack time when Will finally found the opportunity to drag Nico into the bathroom with him. By that point, he had changed out of the Snuggie (which Nico found hilarious and made sure Lou Ellen sent him some of the pictures she took) and instead was wearing a faded Captain America shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. 

   “A bathroom, how romantic W-” before Nico could continue, Will brought their lips together.

   They kissed for what felt like centuries. Will’s hands traveled from Nico’s hair to his shoulders, his hips, and fingers traveling under the fabric of his- Will’s shirt and running over the waistband of his sweatpants. 

   Finally, Nico broke them apart, chuckling as Will nuzzled his jaw, his neck. “Man, if I knew this is how you would react, I would have worn your clothes sooner.”

   Will didn’t respond, just let his lips trail from Nico’s collarbone to the shell of his ear. 

   “Can you believe I found a boy so perfect,” Will whispered. He could feel Nico shudder underneath him, so he continued. “What did I do to deserve you.”

   He could feel Nico’s lips stretch into a smile. “I could say the same for you, hero,” he said, bringing Will’s mouth back for another kiss.

   After a few seconds, when Will’s hands started wandering, Nico shoved him back playfully. “Keep it in your pants, dumbass. We are at a children’s daycare after all.”

   They emerged from the bathroom after that. Lou Ellen took one look at Will’s ruffled hair and Nico’s wrinkled clothes before muttering something under her breath so only they could hear.

   Nico snorted while Will smacked her, and Lou Ellen just smiled. She was the true hero here. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
